Amy's smile
by AnonimadeLima-AnonymousofLima
Summary: This is a short story and as it's write on DA is also here. In this story you will meet Amy and John and her smile. Hope you like it. For more information you should read the whole story and read the description in the end. Thank you :D :D


There is another day in this busy, happy and small city. Everyone is already waking up, getting ready to go and work in their business or in a business company; everyone except for Amy. She as always was sad, with her permanent burn mark on the left side of her face, she was sitting there in her dinner table thoughtful or that is how she look like every day since she got that insignificant mark. Amy was there just drinking her coffee on her favourite mug with the word "coffee" on the side along.

Once she finished her coffee, she left her house to the office, and once the day of working end she went to her house, take a bath as always, leave her cloths ready for the next day and with her sad, no emotions face she went to sleep. And she repeated her routine every day, she never smile or change anything in her routine, it was always, home, job and home nothing more, nothing less.

One day, when she arrived to her office, she notice someone...

Amy thinking: Who is this guy, what is he doing in the empty desk?  
John: Hello, I'm John, I'm here to help you (He smile while waves "hi" to her)

John was a guy like everyone on this happy city, he was smiling, and being nice to her. Normally no one smile to her or saludate since a time ago, and no because they didn't try being nice like he is doing, but sadly she doesn't like everyone else and stop smiling for long time. He was already working on what she usually does, he was processing the information necessary on the computer from all the files that she normally works every day.

After sitting down on her desk she raised a eyebrow...

Amy thinking: help me? no, thanks (starts working)  
John: (getting close to her and the pile of files that she has on her desk) well, I'll take the haft of it (and went back to his desk)  
John thinking: I wondering if she will smile for once (while working)

John was working on the computer very fast and with a happy smile while Amy was keep working like nothing had change, like if he wasn't here, with her dead of emotions expression on her face without smiling again; that's how she is and she didn't want to change it. The day end, it was time to go...

John: well, all done, see you tomorrow (while he was returning his half to her desk but to the "done" pile)

Amy ended her part and accommodated everything on the "done" box that she has on her desk next to the "to do" box, while John waves bye to her and then goes. She went home after that, and continue her routine like every day as if the existence of John never appears in her life and didn't realise that the only thing that she need most is a little help for a co-worker like everyone else in the office.

The office is a big room with a lot of desks, in pairs, everyone has to work with a colleague, with a panther, with a friend because working in a team is important in everywhere. Everyone has a colleague, well everyone except for Amy, she used to had one, but she quit long time ago, her boss try to find a new panther but until now, they didn't stay for not longer than a week and Amy still being the same person with her sad face, showing no emotions to nobody.

The next day, went similar...

John: Good morning Amy, I'm taking this (while begin dividing the work and taking the haft to his desk)

and when the day end...

John: you should try to change your routine, good night (while leaving the finish job where needs to be place)

And again he leaved and after a while she also leaves notice that they finish a little bit more early than normal, but didn't pay too much attention to that fact.

And in the next day, on the office...

John: Good day Amy, one day, you should try going out (and again start taking away his part)

On the end of that day...

John thinking: I'll make her smile, she never does  
John: It was a good day, right? (he leave his papers where its correspond)

And the days went similar, and day by day John was keep helping her, giving her different suggestions of how she can change a bit her routine to make her smile, while she is noticing that they are making a good team, but she doesn't want to admit it, also she notices that day by day she start to arriving early home, until one day...

John: Did you notice that we are making a great team?  
Amy thinking: he's right... (unconsciously, she had make a half smile)

And in the end of this day...

John thinking: that's much better  
John: have a good night  
Amy: see you (smiling)

She was smiling like nothing else was important, she was grateful to have a good team worker and from that day on, she starts to smile again, John finally achieved his secret goal of make her smile again and enjoying more the life, life that she thought once she will never enjoy again thanks to a little and insignificant burn mark that she got. Also for that day on, she was more friendly and not only with her partner, now friend but with everyone in her job.

The End :D :D 

* * *

Amy's smile by AnonimadeLima

Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction©2015 AnonimadeLima

#amy #john #original #originalcharacters #originalstory #amysmile

Hello, this is a very short story, where I use my Original Characters that I design for my course. if you were wondering about those storyboarding that I did in 3 parts, first the thumbnail of these whole story I did on the week 9 ( **Week 9** ), then the rough version ( **Week 10-11** ) of it and finally the last version ( **Week 12** ) but just only 10 panels of the story (the beginning); well, here is the writing version ^^ ^^  
I hope you enjoy it, as you can see it not long like something that I normally do, but I was request to do a short story and to be honest, we need wrote the whole story for our class, we just draw the storyboarding :D :D

Well, here the Spanish version: (and for first time I'm working first in English ^^ ^^) * **La Sonrisa de Amy**  
Enjoy it :D :D


End file.
